Make Love In This Club
by SleepyWriter08
Summary: "White teeth snapped playfully, snaring a full pink lip and the blonde couldn't stifle the moan that slipped out when when Rachel had swiped her tongue over the offended skin." Sexy smutty scene in a club. :


**Title:** Make Love in this Club

**Pairing:** Quinn Fabray&&Rachel Berry

**Rating:** NC-17 for the dirty dirty. :P

**Word Count:** 5,169

**Summary:** Lips parted beneath the blonde and Rachel slanted her head, deepening the kiss. Quinn responded with as much fervor as the brunette had. White teeth snapped playfully, snaring a full pink lip and the blonde couldn't stifle the moan that slipped out when Rachel had swiped her tongue over the offended skin.

* * *

><p>The pulsating music.<p>

The strobe lights.

The soft pushes of swaying bodies.

It all surrounded the blonde as she leaned against the bar, pursed lips and an arched eyebrow to match

A small vibration interrupted her thoughts and she tugged on the edge of her back pocket, pulling out a small blinking phone.

At a roll of the eyes, the phone disappeared. In a single graceful movement, Quinn Fabray pushed off the bar and disappeared within the throngs of sweaty people.

Arms rose above her head

Eyes closed, shutting out everything but the music.

Hips circled, hypnotizing anyone who would dare to watch long enough.

A soft smell of lavender washed over her as hands gripped her hips.

A glance down proved the hands to be clean, cut short, yet perfectly manicured.

Clearly, this was a woman who was attempting to seduce her.

A smirk played on the soft contours of Quinn's lips.

Not once breaking her stride, the girl placed her hand over the stranger's, leaning back and grinding into the body pressed behind her.

She ignored the grip that seemed to tighten with each swing of her hips.

She ignored the sharp intake of breath that resonated in her ear when she pressed her body against her dance partners.

She couldn't, however, ignore the soft groan that vibrated against the back of her neck when hands were guided underneath the hem of her shirt.

The song slowed down to a steady rhythm and a low husky voice crept into her ear, the hands around her hips refusing to let her go.

"You look like you had fun."

Quinn spun around, amused jade eyes colliding with cocky auburn.

"I was until you interrupted me." The taller girl quipped as she smirked and danced away.

Her hips swung deliciously and the light reflected off her straightened hair.

She barely made it two steps away before a hand gripped her wrist and her body collided against another.

Warm, alcohol-sweetened breath was exhaled in her face.

Eyes fluttered.

A tongue darted out to wet parted lips.

"Liar. You had more fun with me. The name's Rachel."

The tall blonde scrutinized the other girl.

The smirk on her full lips.

The dancing brown eyes.

Tilting her head, the lanky girl stepped closer, dipping her head to brush her lips along the shell of the other girl's ear. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"And your name is…?"

"Me?" Quinn questioned, pointing at herself. "Oh, pardon my manners. You can call me…not interested."

Rachel showed no signs of being deterred, stepping even closer and pulling Quinn flush against her body.

"I do believe I made it clear." The taller girl casually pointed out, catching the attention of the few people who were in close proximity.

The feisty brunette's eyes flashed dangerously and she stepped forward, her voice low and nearing a growl. "Tell me you don't want me."

Momentary surprise flickered over the other girl's face before she composed herself. "I-I don't want you."

Rachel smirked, taking Quinn's hand in her own, "Now try saying it like you mean it."

"I. Don't. Want. You." The blonde repeated, much more composed, pulling herself free and disappearing again.

The brunette wasn't one to push so insistently but years of people-watching had given her fabulous skills in reading emotions.

This girl, the one claiming to be not interested, wanted her.

She'd give her time. Rachel waited a beat, glancing at her watch before grinning. "Time's up, Not Interested. Ready or not, because here I come."

* * *

><p>Quinn headed straight for the bar, gesturing for the bartender's attention and ordering something strong. The handsome man set down a small glass, grinning at her with a flirty twinkle in his eyes. Fingering the rim, she traced the numbers penned in the corner of the napkin her drink had been set on, a neatly written "Ben".<p>

She waited until the bartender glanced back at her, pointedly flipping the napkin over and lifting the glass to her lips.

"Let me guess. You're one of those people who can't hold her liquor."

The blonde jerked in surprise, the alcohol hit the back of her throat and burning horribly the entire way down. She coughed vehemently, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Rachel exclaimed, rubbing small circles on Quinn's back. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Blinking furiously, the taller girl stood up and stormed away from the bar.

Rachel sighed, wondering if this was worth it. Chancing another glance at the pissed off blonde and her wonderful **ass**et, she pushed away from the bar and in search for the blonde.

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced up when she heard the creaking sound of the bathroom door swinging open, eyes narrowing at the sight of the scantily clad brunette staring at her, ignoring the other women consistently filtering in and out of the small room.<p>

The blonde had been rinsing out a spot on her top where the alcohol had stained. She'd had enough past experience to know that she needed to rinse it with cold water immediately.

Seeing the glinting look in the other girl's eyes caused Quinn to snap, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some sort of meat product."

Rachel frowned, "I'm a vegan."

Exasperated, the girl replied. "It's just a saying. Forget it."

"Tell me what you want me to say or do to get you to give me a chance, and I will." The shorter girl whispered, her tone having considerably softened.

"I want you to say goodbye and then leave." The look of disappointment on Rachel's face made her sigh and feel bad for the brunette. "Work on your first impressions. Then give me a call."

"Bullshit."

Turning sharply, arms flying up to cross over her chest, Quinn's gaze narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"My first impressions are impeccable. You _**do**_ want me but instead of admitting it, you're going to throw yourself at some drunken loser in a half-assed attempt to convince yourself otherwise."

"Hey! I don't do anything half assed!" Quinn barked.

"Prove it to me." Rachel countered, moving closer to the half dressed blonde.

"I don't need to."

Snorting, the brunette began laughing. "You need help."

"Says you!" Internally groaning at her choice of words, Quinn began to wonder when her argumentative skills had been reduced to those belonging on a playground.

Rachel moved even closer, eyes sparkling dangerously. "I know how to help you."

"I know. By leaving."

"By staying," The brunette stressed, leaning over to brush her lips over Quinn's.

Quinn maintained contact for a few seconds before she stepped back, eyes widened. "No. Find someone more interested." She sidestepped the other girl and walked out onto the dance floor.

Rachel followed the other girl out, reaching forward and pulling her close by her waist. "Is it because I'm not attractive enough?

"L-let go of me!" The other girl demanded, struggling to pull her hand free.

Suddenly, Quinn's back collided with the wall and lips attached at the soft skin on her neck. Her hands immediately flew up to bury themselves in Rachel's silky locks, pulling the girl closer only to turn around and push her against the same wall.

Gripping the shorter girl's hands tightly, Quinn leaned in and harshly nipped at Rachel's neck, dragging her teeth along her jaw line and grinding into her.

The blonde grinned lecherously, gripping a hold of Rachel's thigh and hiking it up her hip.

"I thought you weren't interested," The brunette breathed out, smirking at the other girl.

"Changed my mind."

"Oh really? And why would that be?" Rachel teased, pulling the blonde's hand up to the soft curve of her chest.

"Shut up, Berry."

A delicate snort escaped the brunette but Quinn hardly faltered, her hands taking a firm hold of the soft flesh.

Her fingers manipulated Rachel's breasts, the dim lighting providing enough discretion for the couple.

Their kisses were anything but soft and when the brunette was certain that she had indeed won the blonde over, she released her hold around the girl's waist, sliding her arms loosely around her neck.

Lips parted beneath the blonde and Rachel slanted her head, deepening the kiss. Quinn responded with as much fervor as the brunette had.

White teeth snapped playfully, snaring a full pink lip and Quinn couldn't stifle the moan that slipped out when Rachel had swiped her tongue over the offended skin.

"Is there a VIP section at this place?" The blonde breathed out, well aware that the two were still in public.

Nodding, Rachel took her by the hand and navigated the way expertly through the crowd. She stood up on her toes, whispering in a frighteningly large man's ear who quickly allowed the two past the belted rope.

Eyebrows raised and lips pursed, it did not go unnoticed that the two were alone.

Their eyes met for a brief second before their lips were reconnected.

The two kissed over and over; long enough for Quinn to pull away for air, her burning lungs the culprit for such a horrid distance. Rachel's lungs could have never been better, proven by her open mouthed kisses all along Quinn's neck. The blonde ran her tongue over her lips, a hand fluttering up to rest at her chest to assure that her heart wasn't trying to break through her rib cage.

Rachel's hands crept underneath Quinn's top, of their own accord this time, skimming up and over her warm skin until they tripped over the coarse material of her bra.

Quinn's mouth was back on the brunette's again, her lungs happily filled as the kisses, much like last time, quickly became hot and insistent.

Rachel returned her hard kisses, dragging her hands down to the blonde's hips as Quinn's tongue slipped inside her mouth.

Quinn was gently walked backwards, the back of her knees hitting a plush couch. Reaching out, the blonde steadied herself and sat down, pulling the brunette into her lap and refusing to break the kiss until necessary.

Necessary came sooner than she thought, as Rachel pulled away, this time to catch her own breath. Quinn, following the shorter girl's examples, began trailing wet, hot kisses down Rachel's throat.

The brunette's eyes rolled back, moaning a bit more freely in the comparative privacy. Unable to withstand the loss of Quinn's mouth any longer, Rachel's turned her head, freeing her earlobe from a reluctant pair of lips. Gazes met again, this time finding an altogether darkened shade, their lips collided fiercely.

The kissing was passionate but short, as Rachel pulled away, much to the frustration of the blonde. The brunette reached for the hem of Quinn's top and pulled upwards, easily peeling it off and discarding it on the floor. Her hands pressed down on her shoulders moving down slowly, over the blonde's covered breasts, coming to a rest at her stomach.

Rachel's top was up and over her head before she realized what had even happened. It fell to the floor as well, but it could have been sucked into a black hole for all the two girls cared because Quinn's mouth was against the skin of Rachel's shoulder. She bit the soft skin as she wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tightly.

In the close proximity, Rachel was drowning in the intoxicating smell of the blonde's perfume. When her teeth dragged over her collarbone, she moaned. Quinn might have smelled good but she felt fucking amazing.

Pulling away, it took the brunette a second to find her voice. "Do you want to stop?" Her eyes full of concern and a hand cupping the blonde's in a manner much to affectionate and intimate under the circumstances.

Quinn shook her head, tangling her fingers in the auburn curls and pressing her mouth against the other girl's. Suddenly her bra was removed and Rachel's mouth had moved from hers, wrapping around something much more sensitive.

The moan that escaped the blonde surprised them both, brown eyes flickering up briefly before closing. Rachel paid a generous amount of attention to Quinn's breast, leaving an acute ache in between her legs. Quinn gripped the girl's shoulders gently, pushing backwards.

A hardened nipple made a slight popping sound as it slipped from her lips, but Rachel stood regardless, confusion clear in her features.

Quinn turned, laying down on the couch, and tugged on Rachel's hand who immediately covered the taller girl's body with her own.

She rested an arm next to the blonde's head, holding the brunt of her weight but Quinn wanted to feel the brunette on top of her so she reached up and pushed her arm from out underneath. "I'm not going to break. I promise."

Her words had the desired effect and she could feel Rachel smile into the slow kiss.

With both hands free to do as they pleased, Rachel entwined her fingers with hers and held them high above the blonde's head, pinning them to the couch.

Suddenly, Rachel pulled away yet another time causing the blonde to seriously consider duct taping the girl to her body to keep it from reoccurring. She gave her an apologetic kiss before sitting up properly and moving to unfasten the button of her jeans and shimmying out of them. Kicking the fabric to the side, she moved next to Quinn's skirt, tugging them off the blonde.

Aware that Rachel was still wearing a bra while Quinn most certainly was not, the blonde stopped the girl from resuming her previous position.

"Take it all off." She demanded. Her voice was deeper than she had ever heard it before, husky and rich from want and desire.

Showing not a single ounce of hesitance, the brunette stripped bare and slide her body over hers, her mouth suddenly everywhere.

Teasing.

Soothing.

Heightening her senses.

Causing the most delicious pain Quinn had ever been subjected to.

Then it was back on hers, hot skin fused together and legs tangled indiscernibly as their tongues clashed over and over in a war for dominance.

Quinn's head was swimming with desire as Rachel kissed her way down her neck to her chest and even lower, dragging her nails lightly over the skin and leaving the faintest of tracks.

One of Rachel's hands had been tracing her thigh but it was suddenly cupping her throbbing center and Quinn blushed at her hips instinctive thrust towards the light pressure.

"Take them off too." Quinn breathed out, her hands tangling themselves in Rachel's curls.

No hesitance again.

The brunette did take her time though, dipping her fingers underneath the flimsy material on each side of her hips and pulling it off her body.

Her hands didn't take up where they left off and the girl returned to leaving hot, wet kisses on her stomach, savoring the tightening of the blonde's hands in her hair and the soft moans escaping into the room.

Quinn needed to be touched and with Rachel's mouth so close; she subtly tried to push the brunette's head down but failed to succeed.

"Not yet," she murmured against the blonde's stomach.

Her mouth disappeared from Quinn's skin altogether, resulting in a soft whimper from the girl. Rachel's mouth returned though, sucking and biting the blonde's hip bone. The girl's hips rose in an attempt to alleviate any of the building pressure threatening to cause spontaneous combustion.

"Touch me, Rachel."

"I will."

"**Now**_**.**_"

"_I will."_

But the touch didn't come. At least, not where Quinn had hoped.

Rachel's hands came up to rest at her hips, her entire body moving upwards. She reached up to guide a hardened nipple into her mouth. Her fingers went to work on the other, tweaking and twisting.

Quinn felt a new rush of wetness in between her legs and reached up to pull Rachel's hand away from her chest. Rachel pulled away from her chest and looked up at Quinn in confusion. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed and Rachel's hand was being dragged down firm muscles, soft skin until it was pressed against a hot center.

Releasing the shorter girl's hand, Quinn opened her hands, surprised at how hard it had become.

The sight that awaited her took her breath away. Rachel was bathed in a dim light, radiating from a lamp in the corner of the room, wearing nothing at all. Her eyes were darkened with desire and want, face flushed from anticipation, and swollen just-kissed lips.

A small laugh escaped Quinn when she recalled how absurd the brunette had been thinking that she wasn't attractive enough. She was the most beautiful creature Quinn had ever laid eyes upon.

At that moment, all thoughts came to an abrupt end as Rachel's fingers slipped inside her slick heat. Her eyes drifted shut and a guttural moan rumbled through her body.

Rachel was taking her time, drawing small circles around Quinn's clit enticing a symphony of moans from the blonde. Unable to stop herself, she let a soft moan of her own, voice husky and deep. "Look at me."

Quinn struggled, eyes briefly opening half-way, but with a thumb brushing over her clit, she moaned, "I can't."

Rachel's movements slowed immediately, fingers dipping to the blonde's entrance. "Look at me, Quinn. And I'll give you what you want."

Taking a moment to catch her breath, the blonde propped herself up on her elbows and forced her head back up and her eyes open. The moment her gaze met the brunette's, two slender fingers pushed inside of her resulting in a deep, long, nearly primal moan to rip from the blonde's throat.

Her head tipped back, arms unable to support her, and eyes sliding shut again.

Quinn's hips moved instinctively towards the brunette and they fell into a natural rhythm.

Rachel's hand never broke the cadence the two had found but she moved her body up and met the blonde's lips in bruising kisses.

When the brunette's thumb pressed down firmly on that small bundle of nerves, Quinn gasped loudly, breaking away from the kiss. Lips were quickly back on her and rather than break the kiss again, the blonde moaned into Rachel's mouth.

Unable to think straight, let alone kiss even halfway decently, Quinn broke away, her head turned to the side. Rachel remained undeterred, her tongue dragging across the skin from the base of throat to her ear.

Letting out a soft curse mingled with a moan, Quinn felt herself getting closer to the edge of something huge. Each thrust of Rachel's fingers, each brush of her thumb was driving her towards her climax.

Her legs parted as far as she could manage, accidently pressing against the apex of Rachel's thighs. The brunette gasped sharply, all movements coming to a stand still for a brief second before Quinn pushed her thigh against her even harder a second time. The moan that the brunette produced worried even Quinn as she wondered if the throbbing music of the club outside was enough to cover the sound.

The feel of the brunette's wet heat gliding along her thigh did nothing to slow down her impending explosion. On the contrary, the blonde felt even closer to the edge than she had before and she rocked her hips against the languidly moving hand. Rachel took hints well and along with rocking into the Quinn's thigh, she began to pump in and out of her again at a faster and harder pace.

Her mouth was back on hers and lips parted, the sloppy kisses not lasting long at all until Quinn buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck. Her short nails had been dragging for a good long while up and down Rachel's back and she was certain that she had left some unsightly marks.

Her breaths became shortened and air seemed impossible to obtain with Rachel's thumb rolling her clit.

The blonde could hear her heart thudding and the ragged breaths escaping erratically. Her hips jerked forwards a few times, walls tightening even more when her body suddenly went rigid. Her back arched up off the couch, pressing even further into Rachel, and her moan sounded off as her the waves of pleasure crashed over her body over and over again.

Her body slacked and the blonde sighed but didn't move her arms from around the brunette. She needed a minute to compose herself but she couldn't bear to lose contact now.

Quinn's breath hitched for a second when Rachel pulled her fingers free and rested her body on top of hers. Tracing her fingers over the brunette's back, she could feel the tense muscles and knew how much the girl needed release.

She moved her hands lazily to the back of Rachel's neck, pulling her in for a kiss that began languidly, even lazily.

The blonde smiled sweetly, gesturing for the girl to get up so that their places could become replaced but caught Rachel off guard when she pushed her up against the wall.

She moved to rest a toned thigh between her parted legs and both girls moaned, pressing into each other. Rachel immediately began rocking her hips into Quinn's and her head fell back as her hands scrambled against the smooth expanse of the wall, trying to find purchase. Her mouth was open, a silent moan escaping along with her erratic breaths.

Quinn worried that Rachel was close and, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible, moved her leg away from her bucking hips and instead ducked her head to capture an erect nipple in her mouth. Her fingers pushed, pulled, kneaded, and twisted, as her mouth swirled, licked, sucked, and bit driving the brunette insane with sensations.

Rachel jerked Quinn back up, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. The blonde's leg soon took its place between the legs of Rachel and upon feeling Quinn's knee against her, the rocking began up again.

The kiss broke as Rachel let out a string of obscenities when the blonde pressed her thigh firmly against her core, starting up a firm and steady rhythm.

Quinn's mouth was more than occupied with Rachel's pulse point as she used lips, teeth, and tongue to mark the writing girl against her. She could feel the wetness gliding over her leg.

Kissing the bruised skin in her wake, Quinn brushed her tongue inside the dip of Rachel's collarbone and brought her hands back to tease the nipples to their hardened peaks.

Letting go of the brunette's body, she kissed her way down to tanned thighs and bit softly on the sensitive skin on the inside, her body humming at the appreciative moan sounding off from above her.

Being so close, Quinn was assaulted by the sight and smell of the brunette and she realized just how turned on the girl really was. Her hand ghosted over the skin of her thigh and headed straight for Rachel's core, coating her fingers in the wet heat.

Her fingers moved up the swollen num and she bit her lip when the girl above her swore breathlessly as her hips jerked forward.

Wanting to conduct her own sinful symphony, Quinn replaced her fingers with her thumb, easily rolling it across and around her clit. Glancing up, the blonde was amused to find that the brunette was still straining to find purchase on anything. She stood up, taking Rachel's hands in her own and placing them on her shoulders.

"Just hold me, okay?" The girl nodded and Quinn leaned in to press a kiss to her lips before whispering, "And hold on tight."

With those words of wisdom, Quinn dipped her head and pushed her fingers deep inside the brunette. The moan that Rachel released was echoed by the blonde.

Rachel felt amazing.

"Fuck, Quinn..." The girl breathed out, her hips thrusting rhythmically against her hand.

The taller girl covered Rachel's mouth, swallowing her moan. The hands flew from off her shoulders and tangled themselves in her hair, kissing her over and over until she was completely out of air.

Quinn flicked Rachel's clit and relished in the loud surprised moan. She resumed circling the swollen nub, plunging her fingers in as deep as she could manage, curling them as a lover had once suggested. There was a sharp inhalation and a loud primal moan that met ears.

During that moment, the blonde realized that Rachel touching her could only come second to one thing, and that was touching Rachel.

Her fingers moved faster, thrust deeper and Quinn found that she couldn't look away from Rachel's face.

She had her eyes clenched tight, her chest heaving as unsteady breathes were released from those full bruised lips.

Rachel was gorgeous. Any idiot could have seen that. But right now?

Rachel looked fucking hot.

Quinn wanted to make her come, make her feel what Rachel had made the blonde feel. She increased the pace of her thrusts and pressed down firmly on Rachel's clit and there was an immediate reaction. Rachel's hips began to thrust forward even faster, rolling up to meet her hand with more fervor.

The blonde let her ride out the orgasm, waiting patiently until the walls around her fingers relaxed at which point she quickened her speed again.

Rachel clamped down around her again and her hands scrambled to take hold of her shoulders as the brunette let loose a hushed string of expletives. Quinn ducked her head to bite down gently on Rachel's neck while brushing against her clit one last time, the simultaneous sensations causing the sharp arch of the brunette's back and the loud moan resonating around the room.

It was a short while before the aftershocks finished, and Quinn could pull out from inside of Rachel. Suddenly, exhaustion hit the blonde and she quietly gathered her clothes.

She kept her eyes to the floor, aware of the brunette's stare on her.

Wordlessly, Quinn placed the brunette's clothes beside her, picked up her bag and walked out, sliding on a wedding band as she exited the club.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in front of a large mirror, flossing her teeth and making sure that they were absolutely clean. She hated filth.<p>

She heard the toilet flush and turned her head slightly to watch a girl appear. The brunette toweled off her hands and reached over to grab a sparkling wedding ring.

Frustrated with the silence, the brunette sighed and decided to confront her wife. "So? Are you going to say anything about tonight?"

She watched as her wife continued to brush her teeth, wash her face, and move into the bedroom.

Rachel was getting nowhere and she knew it. Sulking, she flicked the lights off and clambered into the bed. Turning away from her wife, she let out another sigh, hoping for something…anything from the girl in bed next to her.

She waited.

…And waited.

…And waited some more.

Nothing.

A few minutes later, just as the brunette was about to drift off, there was a rustling under the covers and a slender arm wrapped around her waist, hot breath washing over her ear.

"I thought you did lovely tonight, Rachel."

Turning over, the brunette grinned at the blonde next to her. "You really think so, Quinn?"

Smiling, the blonde nodded, leaning over to kiss Rachel's nose. "It was your best role playing yet, sweetheart. I've never had so much fun before. Thank you, baby."

"No problem. I don't remember ever telling you my last name during our little game, though."

Quinn's brow furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

The brunette's words were dripping with amusement, "I'm talking about your break from character earlier tonight...when you changed your mind?"

Met with silence, Rachel continued, impersonating her confused wife. "Shut up, Berry."

Groaning, Quinn swatted her wife's shoulder playfully. "Shut up, Berry. I figured my little trick would make up for it."

Humming appreciatively, Rachel nodded. "Curling your fingers is a great method, don't you think? The past lover was a nice touch, Quinn."

"I thought so."

"Slightly incorrect, in my opinion."

Quinn grinned, "Past, present, and future lover didn't seem to fit as smoothly into the whole one night stand situation."

Absolutely glowing, the brunette snuggled closer to Quinn, tilting her head up to scrutinize the blonde. "So why'd you ignore me and everything when we got home?"

"Because you're so cute when you're all huffy and upset." The blonde admitted, a soft rosy tint to her cheeks.

Pouting, the brunette grumbled, "Bully."

"Your bully."

"Mmmhmm. That's the way it's supposed to be."

Another few moments passed in silence, the two women happily content in each others' arms.

"Rachel?" Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"Mmm-yeah?"

"How much did it cost to rent out that entire VIP section for the night?

"7 grand."

"Really?"

Rachel turned over, with Quinn immediately spooning her from behind. "Yeah. We needed the whole thing. We may be actresses but I am not letting you puton _**that**_ kind of show for Los Angeles."

"Oh."

A beat of silence passed before Quinn pulled Rachel close, placing a kiss behind the girl's ear.

"Rachel?"

There was a small pause before Rachel answered and Quinn knew that her wife was about to fall asleep.

"Hmmm?"

"Next time we're just going to play cops and robbers at home."

"You got it, boss. We've got those new handcuffs you've been wanting to try out for a while now, anyway."

Quinn smiled, eyes closing before fluttering open again a few seconds later. "Rachel?"

A small whimper escaped from the brunette, who mumbled, "If I pretend to be asleep, will you leave me alone?"

Grinning, the blonde let her eyes drift closed, murmuring softly. "I love you."

The brunette let out a sleepy hum of approval, taking her time before responding. "Love you, too, Detective Fabray."

**Author's Note:****This started off as something for the Demi_Selena Community but I changed my mind and wrote it for Faberry instead. It's lengthy but I'm slightly satisfied with the end result. I hope you guys liked reading this and I'd love to hear your thoughts! Hopefully, I'll come up with some more smutty goodness. Leave your thoughts please! 3**


End file.
